


Father’s Protection

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou takes care of his family
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Father’s Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this line from Descendants:
> 
> https://jathis.tumblr.com/post/190974433564/wildtruths-i-am-sitting-around-here-crying

“ _Fils de pute! Allez vous faire enculer, salopards! Tu..!”_

Lefou ignored his husband’s shouts of rage for now, focused instead on pressing the cool cloth on their son’s wrist. “That will reduce the swelling,” he softly promised. “Can you move it, Joshua?”

Slowly the young teen rolled his wrist, wincing slightly at a small sting of pain. “It’s not as bad as before,” he promised.

Lefou nodded his head, smiling at him. “Bon, that means nothing is sprained or broken. By tonight it’ll be just as if nothing happened.”

“I’ll rip those boys’ heads off of their filthy shoulders!” Stanley snarled. His hands shook with rage as he picked up his sword, checking to see if it was in need of a sharpening before starting to buckle it to his hip.

“Chouchou,” Lefou warned.

Stanley whirled around then, throwing his hands up helplessly at his husband. “One of his sons put his hands on our boy! And those twins! I know it was them who shot at our chickens this morning! We lost three of them! _Three!_ Etienne..!”

“We will go to the school tomorrow and deal with it,” Lefou promised. He saw the look on his son’s face and he shook his head, patting his arm in comfort. “Don’t worry. _Tout ira bien_ ,” he said.

Stanley saw a familiar look in his husband’s eyes as he looked down at Joshua’s wrist. He calmed at this and smiled to himself, putting his sword away. 

He knew what that look meant.

***

“Come on! _Rapide!_ I know you morons can run faster than that! You! Fatty! Go give me thirty pull-ups! Now! Hey..!”

“Gaston.”

The gym teacher frowned and turned around, hands on his hips. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Lefou walking into the school’s gym. “What are you doing here? I thought you never left that little hut of yours! Think you’re too good to interact with anyone else on the Isle!” he spat. “Where’s your husband?”

“He’s with our son at the moment talking to Dr. Facilier. We are discussing having him homeschooled from now on.”

He laughed at that. “Your son is as useless and foolish as you if he can’t even handle school! But then again, you never went to school either.”

“We are not here to talk about us,” Lefou said.

“Oh? Then why are you here, Lefou?”

“Your sons shot at our chickens yesterday. Killed three of them. They’ve also broken our windows four times this month,” Lefou said as he continued to approach at a leisurely pace. He stopped in front of Gaston, hands in his pockets as he coolly looked at the other.

“You can’t prove they did that. You and Stanley live far away from everyone else on that little farm of yours. Anyone could have done that.”

“Oui, I suppose that’s true,” Lefou agreed with a shrug. He took another step forward then, one hand slipping out of his pocket. He pressed the stiletto’s point against Gaston’s side, smiling as the other’s eyes widened. “But the bruise your third son Gil left on my son is _not_ something that can be denied.”

“Gil?” Gaston huffed at that, shaking his head. “That pathetic little..!”

“He put his hands on my son, Gaston. Broken windows and a few chickens I can forgive, but he put his hands on my son. Slammed him onto a table it seems during arm wrestling and forced him to _thank him_ for it.”

“Lefou Deux is…”

“Joshua,” Lefou hissed, giving Gaston a slight jab that made him flinch. “His name is Joshua. My name is Etienne. You will remember both of them from now on.”

Gaston’s eyes flicked over to where his students were going through their drills. The way he and Lefou were standing, no one could see the weapon or threat against his life. All Lefou had to do was thrust once and he would bleed out. “What do you want?” he growled.

“Keep the twins away from our farm. No more breaking our things or attacking our animals.”

“Done!”

“And have Gil come over to our home tonight.”

Gaston huffed, “are you going to kill him? You’d be doing me a favor…” he said.

“What I choose to do is my business. Understand?”

“Fine...the brat will be there after school!” Gaston conceded.

Lefou nodded and the stiletto was back up his sleeve as he smiled and took a step back. “Bon! It was so nice to see you again, Gaston! That ink you put in your hair really does cover up the gray!” he chirped before leaving.

***

The front door opened after the first knock. Gil mentally cursed; there went his plans on running back and claiming that no one had been home. He pulled his bandanna off of his head and wrung it in his hands. “Hey…”

The smaller boy blushed, clearing his throat as he took a step back. “Hi, Gil…”

“My dad said…”

“Is that him?” Lefou stepped out of the kitchen, a teapot in one hand. He smiled and gestured to a table. “Come and sit. Tea is almost ready,” he said.

Gil glanced over at the table and hesitated. Stanley was sitting at the table already, mending some clothes with needle and thread. Gil waited for Joshua to sit down first before following suit, doing his best not to look at anyone or anything. He busied himself with his bandanna instead, twisting it into several impressive looking knots.

“There we are.” The teen looked up as a cup was set down in front of him, blinking as Lefou took a seat beside his son and husband. “Now…”

“I’m sorry!” he blurted, his cheeks burning a bright red. “I just wanted them to see me as strong and I..!”

Lefou held up a hand to stop the teen from going any further. “I know,” he said.

“I...huh?”

“Having Gaston as a father cannot be an easy thing. It seems the twins take after him too. One Gaston was enough but three? I shudder to think of such a thing.”

“All of that hot air under one roof,” Stanley muttered, checking a stitching.

“Exactly,” Lefou laughed. “It’s enough to drive anyone mad. I’m sure Gil just needs somewhere else to be at times to breathe properly.”

“I...what do you mean?” Gil asked.

“My papas think you’d feel better if you came over here sometimes. I’m not going back to Dragon Hall. Headmaster said I could be homeschooled. I wouldn’t mind you coming here...as long as we don’t have to arm wrestle anymore,” Joshua added with a slight flinch.

“Here we do not expect anyone to impress anyone else. There’s no need for such things. You can be yourself,” Lefou said with a nod.

“Be myself?”

“Oui.”

Gil frowned, looking down at his lap. Why did that idea excite him so much? But this farm was away from everyone else...no one but these people would see him being himself and…

“I’ll think about it,” he said as he stood up. He fumbled with his bandanna as he put it back over his head. “I...I really am sorry for bullying you, Lef...Joshua,” he said.

“It’s okay,” Joshua assured him. The small family watched as Gaston’s third son left, moving a little faster than was necessary. “You think he’ll be okay, papa?”

“That’s up to him,” Lefou said, picking up his cup. “All we can do is make the offer to help. Drink your tea before it gets cold, dear. Your papa Stanley says he wishes to start your swordsmanship lessons after this.”

“You’ll be as skilled as any soldier in no time!” Stanley said with a proud smile and a nod.

Joshua smiled, blushing as Lefou threw an arm around him in a comforting hug, “ _merci!_ ”


End file.
